Shattered Hearts, Victorious Minds
by Cyanosis the Numeric Dragonair
Summary: The Tale of the legendary pokemon they never told you about: Maste Cynamon. (Will become NSFW and involve human-to-anthro transformations. Amount depends on the viewer requests delivered throuh Reviews and DMs.)
1. Chapter 1

When Arceus created all of the legendary pokemon, there had been one made from the scraps, with the abilities of all of the legendaries, including Arceus herself- Maste Cynamon.

Maste Cynamons Appearance: Think of a Dragonair Milotic Hybrid with black wings on the left side, and white wings on the right.

Maste Cynamon, however, had too much raw power, dispite its kind nature. Even Arceus knew that one day that unstable fusion would collapse... but no one knew Necromza would cause it.

Now, after eons of lying in wait, Angelic Cynamon gets a chance at redemption...


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Christopher woke up, and stretched. It was yet another day on his journey - well, I can't say that, as this is his second day. He grabbed the pokeball with his torchic and walked outside from the pokemon center where he had stayed the night. Chris: "Feels good to be back on the road. doesn't it, Wildfyre?" His torchic, which is outside of the pokeball, chirped happily. He then saw some of the tall grass rustling. "Excellent. Our first catch of the da-" Before he could finish that sentence, multiple sonic booms occurred almost at the same instant and Maste Cynamon appeared behind Chris. Cynamon: "Pathetic. But you'll do nicely as my trainer." Chris turned around after vomiting up his lunch. "Agh... God... You aren't like any pokemon I've seen before..." He wiped his face and rinsed his mouth out with some water. Cynamon: "I'm not patient, you little shit. Put me inside a Pokeball already!" Chris nodded, somewhat intimidated by how demanding she was just from her speed. He threw a pokeball at her and the capture was instant.


	3. Chapter 3: Cynamons Nature

When Maste Cynamon was captured, her personality had a complete reversal. Considering she's the light and darkness pokemon, her current personality is the Light personality.

When Christopher arrived at Professor Birch's laboratory, Birch had already set up all the testing equipment. Birch: "Okay, Send her out." Chris smiled and complied almost immediately, and Cynamon looked around curiously. Cynamon: "Hewwo!" She looked at Birch and smiled. "What's your name?" Birch looked at Chris, who was just as confused as he was. Birch: "My name is Professor Birch. Do you remember your Trainer's name?" Cynamon nodded eagerly. Birch continued. "Are you okay if we run a few tests?" She nodded again.

After the tests were done, she was pouting cutely at Chris. Cynamon: "Come on, I wanna explore and snuggle!" Chris returned her to her pokeball. Chris: "Holy crap she is needy for attention and affection..." Birch: "It gets better. From my tests she has the psychic ability of Mewtwo and can glitch reality with that speed of hers." Chris facepalmed. Chris: "Can my life get worse?" Birch: "Probably." Chris then left, Cynamon having escaped her pokeball and was now curled around him.


	4. Chapter 4: Weapon of Meme Destruction

Cynamon was snuggled up next to Chris, purring in her sleep before she had a dream of sorts, of Chris as an anthro female milotic. Using her psionic powers, she stored the image of the female milotic for later.

When Chris woke up, he found her nuzzling his chin in her sleep. He smiled and continued on his way, making sure she was held tightly in her own coils around him. When they turned up at Rustboro City, he groaned. Chris: "Great, the first gym is a Rock type gym..." Cynamon woke up. Cynamon: "Want me to handle it?" Chris shrugged as he entered the gym. Time basically froze as she pickpocketed the gym leader for the badge, and convincingly knocked out Roxanne's pokemon. She then reappeared beside Chris as she unfroze time.

**Writers Note: Cynamon can freeze time but the longest she can do it is five minutes otherwise Dialga will get pissed off at her.**

That evening, they had returned home to sleep, but Cynamon was nagging him for some reason. Cynamon: "You owe me!" Chris ignored her as he turned away from her. She began to pout.

**Next chapter is the first transformation.**


	5. Chapter 5: MtF Blaziken Anthro TF

Cynamon made sure that Chris's clothes disappeared before the transformation began. All his unwanted body hair vanished, including his facial hair, only to be replaced by feathers patterned like a Blazikens. His hair turned blonde and went all the way down to his shrinking waist, and he shivered as he felt his arms and legs slim down and change shape, his thighs growing to match his new bubble butt. There was a slurping noise and she blushed as she felt the void between her legs. Finally, to finish it off, two breasts formed on her chest. They started small, but grew all the way to GG cup. It was over.

**There we go, finally got that done and over with. What did you guys think?**


End file.
